


Slight Mental Breakdown

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Chocobros x Reader - Freeform, Comfort, F/M, Multi, RIP Gigantoad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: Y/n finally loses it and stops the arguing between the king and his shield.





	Slight Mental Breakdown

Imagine finally having a mental breakdown in the Fodina Caestino mines after Gladio and Noctis get into another argument.

You couldn't take it anymore. Noctis and Gladio had been at each other's throats for so long now. It was bothering you a great deal and you were sure you couldn't take much more of their fighting. All it took was one more smart ass remark from Gladio and you snapped.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" You screamed louder than you ever had before. It definitely caught the others off guard, "STOP ARGUING! I CAN'T STAND TO HEAR YOU TWO FIGHT ANYMORE!"

This moment was probably the worst time for the Gigantoad to attack the four of you. With a loud cry, you sliced the creature in half without even trying. Breathing hard from yelling, you noticed it was quiet. You turned to see the four behind you, silent with wide eyes.

"Y/n..." Noctis wasn't sure what to say in order to comfort you.

Gladio approached you and slowly reached out, making sure you could see his movement in case you wanted to pull away.

"Y/n, I'm sorry. We're sorry. All of this..." He sighed, "It's just a lot of pressure-"

"The pressure is on all of us, Gladdy... Not all of us are able to deal with hearing the two of you bicker like children! Noctis is trying, he really is. He's just hesitant because he wants to be a good king and has to question everything." 

You put your hands on Gladio's cheeks and he looked at you, "Y/n..."

"You lost family, too. I know that and so does he. Losing people is hard and sometimes there is no preparing yourself to deal with such a thing because it happens so suddenly. Noctis doesn't want any of us to deal with anymore loss. Be a little bit more patient with him. Yes, he can be a little shit sometimes but he is trying. You are his friend, his brother. You're his shield. Please, just have a little more faith that everything will be alright..."

He gave a sigh and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Your fingers traced over the scars on his face, touching his forehead with your lips. You were still shaking from your out burst and you hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down your face nor the creatures innards splattered on your clothes. You had loss people too and still hadn't been able to let yourself mourn properly.

"Now. You two apologize to each other then we can continue." A smile graced your lips and Gladio nodded, stepping towards Noctis. The two began speaking and Prompto approached you.

"You alright, y/n?" He asked, a worried gleam in his blue eyes.

"I'm trying to be."

Ignis stepped up to your other side, "I always thought you were a quiet, soft spoken woman. I wasn't expecting such an outburst from you. After this tomb is found, we should all rest and have a serious talk."

"That sounds like a perfect idea."


End file.
